Uczucia
by Panna S
Summary: Stare. OOC, bezsens. Geoff Bridgette


Bridgette siedziała w przedziale. Patrzyła przez okno na widoki. Na siłę starała się uśmiechnąć, co dawało marne efekty. Jechała pośpiesznym pociągiem do Krakowa (bo okazało się, że jej babcia była Polką) w odwiedziny do rodziny. Wyciągnęła książkę z plecaka, aby zabić czas czytając. Spojrzała na okładkę. _„Pol Pot's Beautiful Daughter"_. Autor Ryman _Geoff_. Geoff… Geoff… Geoff… To imię zaczęło krążyć w jej głowie. Zamyśliła się...

„_Kurcze, rozbijasz namiot jak facet..."_

Blondyna poprawiła włosy. Co się ze mną dzieje? – zapytała się sama. Popatrzyła na okno. Po chwili znowu zerknęła na tomik. Ryman Geoff...

„_Wiesz co jest naprawdę romantyczne?  
Pisanie sikami czyjegoś imienia na śniegu?"_

Dziewczyna zdenerwowała się. Nie, to był tylko przejściowy romans. Głupawe zauroczenie. Ona nie chce go znać. Rzuciła zdenerwowana książkę na plecak. Schowała głowę w dłonie. Nagle ktoś wszedł do przedziału.  
- Ojej! – krzyknął przybysz – To ty jesteś Bridgette, ta surferka ze słynnego reality show „Wyspa Totalnej Porażki"?!  
Blondynka odwróciła się, ujrzała niskiego chłopaka wyglądającego na trzynaście lat.  
- Tak, to ja. – uśmiechnęła się nieśmiało w stronę chłopca. Ten usiadł podekscytowany naprzeciwko niej.  
- Mogę prosić o autograf? – zapytał uradowany widokiem swojej idolki. Odpowiedziała mu uśmiechem, po czym wzięła kawałek kartki, którą trzymał w dłoni i długopis.  
- Proszę napisać: „Dla Grzegorza z _Jeff_erson". – Bridgette wypadł długopis z dłoni.  
- Skąd? – zapytała zdziwiona.  
- _Jeff_erson. No wie, pani, takie miasto w Stanach Zjednoczonych.  
- A, tak. – podniosła pisak.  
- Coś nie tak? – zapytał chłopiec.  
- Hm? Nie, nie. Wszystko w porządku. – zaczęła pisać po kartce. Za chwilę oddała autograf Grzegorzowi, który podziękował i wyszedł, aby nie przeszkadzać jej. Oparła głowę o rękę i spojrzała zasmucona w okno. Głęboko się zamyśliła. To było tylko zauroczenie, prawda...? Przecież ona go wcale nie kocha, nie...? Przegryzła nerwowo wargę, zamknęła oczy.

" _Do twarzy ci z tym gotowaniem, przypominasz mi gorącą mamuśkę mojego kumpla."_

Koniec podróży, wstała z siedzenia. Zamknęła okno i spakowała książkę do plecaka. Gdy wyszła z pociągu szukała wzrokiem swojej babci. Na peronie nie było tłumów, dlatego było jej łatwiej. Wtem ktoś przysłonił dłońmi jej świat.  
- Zgadnij, kto to?  
- Billy, nie denerwuj mnie. – wyszeptała zirytowana Bridgette.  
- Kto to Billy!? – oburzył się nieznajomy.  
- Mój bra... - Blondynka zdjęła jego ręce ze swojej twarzy. Odwrócił asię i spojrzała na tą osobę. Nie spodziewała się, że tutaj go spotka...  
- Geoff? – zapytała zdziwiona.  
- No... Tak się nazywam... – przyznał głupawo.  
- Co ty tu robisz? – nadal nie wierzyła, że stoi przy niej. Że rozmawia z nią.  
- Chciałem ciebie znowu zobaczyć. Już tak dawno się nie widzieliśmy...  
- Jakim cudem wiesz gdzie mieszka moja babcia? – myślała, iż to sen. Lecz nie chciała się budzić.  
- ...To w sumie mało istotne...

**FLASHBACK, to jest retrospekcja**  
Duncan/Geoff/DJ: Chris: No co tam?  
Geoff: Czy masz adres do miejsca zamieszkania Bridgette?  
Chris: Nawet jak mam, to nie mogę dać.  
DJ: Ale wtedy będziemy musieli cię obezwładnić przy użyciu siły fizycznej...  
Chris: Rany, nie macie innych problemów?  
Duncan: Albo powiesz mu adres jego dziewczyny, albo dostaniesz w mordę.  
Chris: Nie po twarzy! Nie po twarzy! NJEEEEE! Moje włosy! Przestańcie! To leci na żywooooo...!  
**KONIEC FLASHBACKU, to jest retrospekcji**

- Ważne, że jestem przy tobie. – przytulił ją do siebie. Bridgette odwzajemniła uścisk. Dziewczyna nareszcie czuła się szczęśliwa. Prz ynim, nikt inny nie dał jej tyle, co on. Postali tak trochę zanim babcia blondyny nie podeszła.  
- Bridgette, jak ja ciebie dawno nie widziałam! Niech ja ciebie uściskam! – przytuliła się do obojga, zanim ci się od siebie odkleili. Poczuli się trochę zawstydzeni.  
- Masz bardzo miłego faceta. – rzekła staruszka chichotając. Dziewczyna zaczerwieniła się.  
- No właśnie, poznałem przy okazji twoją rodzinę. – wyjął z kieszeni ciasto – Twoja babcia jest niesamowitą kucharką! – zaczął jeść wypiek, po czym objął surferkę ramieniem.  
- No chodźcie gołąbeczki, już zrobiłam obiad. – staruszka popędziła przed siebie w stronę wozu, którym miała zawieźć parę do domu.  
Chłopak i dziewczyna zaczęli iść powoli i rozmawiać o wielu rzeczach. Jednak najbardziej skupili się na tym, co Bridgette ma włożyć na ich jutrzejszą randkę. Geoff planował zostać u jej rodziny na jakiś tydzień. Nikt nie miał zastrzeżeń wobec tego. Tylko babcia dziewczyny. Ona wolała, żeby został u nich na zawsze...  
... Albo dłużej.


End file.
